Pros and Cons
by Mad Princess
Summary: This is the story of an inspector, cops and bad guys in town, featuring all the beyblade characters from three beyblade seasons. Read and enjoy! please REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**PROS AND CONS**

**Chapter 1:**

**(KaiXOC. My own character's name is Kate. Her nickname in the story is I.K. )**

**Summary: Just a story of a police inspector, a detective and two 'bad groups' in town featuring the beyblade characters from all the three seasons. Read and enjoy! REVIEW!**

Kai was wandering in the dark alleys, a small notebook and a pen in his hand.

It was almost nightfall, a few street lamps shone dimly.

Kai was wearing an overcoat with collars overturned, a grey shirt and black pants underneath.

With eyes peeled, he squinted through the dark, dead end of the alley.

He could make out an outline of a figure, and could hear the clink of a coin. "Hiya, Sherlock Holmes, searching for...Clues??" asked a wicked voice. Kai frowned. "Tyson! Should've guessed" said Kai in an obvious voice.

Tyson came forward in the streetlight above them. "What're you doing here? Alone?" asked Kai sharply. An evil smile came on Tyson's face. "Planning a murder for you to investigate!" he joked.

He wore a black jacket with a skull on the back, a blood red shirt, ripped jeans, fingerless blue gloves and snickers.

He had a midnight blue kerchief on his head. He was continuously flipping a coin between his thumb and index finger.

"I have my eyes on you" said Kai. "Good, you'll need'em to see me win tomorrows match," said Tyson with a smirk. Kai glared at him.

Kai turned to go. "Getting under your skin am I?" asked Tyson nefariously. Kai ignored his remarks and left the alley. "Make sure to be at the death-street tomorrow! Don't wanna miss the Bad-Girls loose" He heard Tyson's voice.

_KAI'S POV_

That was my second encounter with Tyson today. He's the second head of the Bad-Boys' group. He's famous for his trash talk and stuck-up jokes. I wouldn't even call them jokes.

I've got about five clues that pin-point him the main suspect...then again...I have eight clues that say Hilary's the prime suspect!

Hilary, she's the best friend of the head of Bad-Girls. She's got a record as bad as Tyson's...or even worse.

I've got to admit I'm having trouble solving this case, both Tyson and Hilary could be guilty...but they say...it's always the person whom you least suspect.

Who I least suspect, that's another case...but for now...I think...I need...a vacation!

_END POV_

Kai's cell phone rang. He took it out and looked at the screen. "Hm, I.K, I knew you'd call" he thought with a faint smile.

He placed the phone against his ear. "Kai, I want to have a talk immediately, can you get to my office right now?" asked a feminine voice.

"Sure, I'm there" said Kai and turned off the phone. He headed for the near-by parking lot. "I'm guessing she's still working on the case" he thought as his eyes caught the fastest...well...the only vehicle he had.

Soon, he was on his way to I.K's office, swishing through the streets on his super-bike. "At least its one good excuse of seeing her the twelfth time today" thought Kai as his destination came in view.

He parked his bike outside the office, pocketed the keys and (Straightening his spiky grey hair) knocked on the door.

The door opened. "Hey I.K..." Kai stopped abruptly. "Good evening, Mr. Hiwatari...she's waiting for you" said the guard, saluting Kai.

"Hn, Wyatt..." said Kai looking at him from top to bottom. Wyatt stepped aside. Kai went inside, hands in the pockets.

I.K wasn't on her desk as she usually did. "Where is she?" asked Kai from Wyatt. "Uh...she's in the back room," replied Wyatt.

Kai looked at the door behind the desk. He walked towards it and opened it to hear a sharp voice. "Do you know what I do when I hear utter lies?"

Kai cleared his throat. The speaker turned around. "Good, you're here" she said with relief.

Kai noticed that a bulb was hanging from the roof, swinging to and fro. A person was sitting on a chair near a desk in the middle of the room.

"I never thought you'd started missing me when we met just an hour ago" said Kai calmly. A little smile came on her face.

"I wasn't missing you, but I have a person here who is" she said looking at the person on the chair with disgust.

I.K gave a record file to Kai. "Daichi Sumeragi, known as pick-pocket, very crafty" she said. "He was caught about fifteen minutes ago, I think he's got some important things to tell" she continued.

Kai closed the file and walked across the room in front of the desk. Daichi gulped.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

**(I hope you like it! Please read and review!) **

"I'm not tellin' ya anything!" said Daichi defiantly. "He knows something related to our case!" informed I.K. Kai frowned.

He bent forward. "Are you sure you don't wanna tell?" he asked. Daichi gulped again. "M not 'fraid ov ya!" he said in a low voice.

Kai looked over his shoulder to I.K. She nodded and went up to the door. "Ya can't get it outta me I tell ya!" said Daichi again.

I.K locked the door and pushed a red button near it. "Wha's that?" asked Daichi. "I've sound proofed the room, Kai." she said.

Kai crunched his knuckles, glaring at Daichi. Daichi winced. "Kay, kay...I'm tellin'...Inspector Kate, jus stop'em!" he said quickly.

Kai held back as Kate came forward. "Good choice" she said as she pushed back a lock of hair. She had her hair tied in a French braid; a few locks of hair covered her temples.

She was wearing a sky blue shirt and chocolate brown trousers. She was off duty but she still worked till late night.

"So, let's hear it then" she said. Daichi looked around for a moment. "Kay...I'll tell ya but don't tell the Bad dudes or they'll kill me!" he said.

"Just speak up already!" said Kai. Daichi filled them in on the scoop. After a few moments both Kate and Kai walked out of the room.

"Lock him in for pick-pocketing." she said to Wyatt, throwing him the cell keys. "I don't believe one bit of that." she said as she took a seat behind her desk. "He says D.J was the one who threatened Mr. Dickenson." said Kai.

"DJ can't be it. But...we can't ignore him either." said Kate, thinking hard. "Better wait for tomorrow morning, we can't do the investigation without the rest of the staff." said Kai.

Kate sighed and ordered two cups of coffee. "It's never taken this long to solve a case before." she said, pushing back the deep blue tresses off her eye.

"This one's different from the rest" said Kai. "Who do you suspect?" asked Kate after a while.

Kai gave her the notebook. Kate flipped through the pages, a concerned look on her face. "Thanks, Garland!" she said as Garland (in police uniform) brought her two hot mugs of coffee.

Kate raised her eyes and surveyed his outfit. "Where were you? Wrestling a three time champ?" she asked in a sarcastic tone.

Garland took a glance at himself. His tie was loose; sleeves rolled back, a few stain marks on the shirt and sweat drops on the face.

"I was busy...with a shoplifter" he replied. "You didn't...did you??" she asked, eyebrows raised. "No," he said.

"He thought he could take me on cuz I wasn't able to call backup...but I showed him!" said Garland with a triumph expression.

"Which cemetery?" she asked. "He isn't dead! Just partially...alive in a hospital" said Garland. Kate sighed. "You should've been better in wrestling field" she said.

Garland went away. Kate yawned as she returned the notebook to Kai. "I think you have the right suspects...but...let's talk about it tomorrow huh!" she said. "Ok, see you tomorrow then" said Kai, getting up.

"You're not planning on an overnight duty right now are you?" he asked as he headed for his bike. Kate didn't reply. Kai hid his smile and drove away.

--

"You go, Hil!" said a girl. "Yeah, show those boys what you've got!" said another. Hilary smiled sinisterly.

The brunette tightened her gloves and reached for her launcher. She wore her beyblade case on the left thigh. She took out the beyblade too.

She wore knee-high ash colored trousers, a dark jade top, black headband and had a skull tattoo on her bare shoulder.

The Bad Girls and Bad Boys were standing face to face in the middle of the death street, staring each other with disgust.

"Don't tell me you're afraid, Tyson!" said Hilary as she stepped up the dish, her pistol shaped launcher in her hand.

"I don't get scared of girls!" snapped Tyson as he showed off with his new chain-whip shooter.

"You tell her, Tyson!" rooted a raven-haired male. "Is the boss gonna be watching today?" asked Hilary from her companions.

One of the girls nodded. "Good, she'll get to know how bad you stink at blading!" said Tyson. "Keep your trash-talk to yourself!" snapped Hilary.

A boy stepped near the dish. "Ready?" he asked. "As I'll ever be..." said Tyson. "3...2...1...LET IT RIP!!" yelled the boy as two beyblades shot in the dish.

The crowds at the either side of the street started cheering. "Go Hil, shred his blade to nothing!!" shouted the girls. "Not if Ty beats it to her!" said a boy. The beyblades in the dish collided back to back, sending sparks everywhere.

A girl came forward in the Bad Girls' crowd. "Boss! You're here!" said Mariah. "Just to have a look at the winner!" replied the girl.

Kai was at the place too, lurking in a corner, eyes on each single person in the street. He leaned against the wall, eyes still alertly on the look out, arms folded.

"The moment the show's over, I'm gonna have a little word with Ty and Hil!" Kai heard a voice. He turned around to find I.K.


	3. Chapter 3

**(You will probably be confused about the two bad groups. Well, most of girls are in one group of bad girls, and the boys are in the bad boys group! please read and review!)**

"Never thought you'd be here too!" said Kai as he turned his violet eyes back to the battle. Kate pocketed her hands as she stood beside the grey haired detective.

"I have a new toy to play with." she said as she took out a new silver, sophisticated revolver. Kai took a glance at it. "Nice one" he said. "It's much better when it's in action." she said.

She was in her police uniform at the moment. Her heavy police bike was parked in the street near-by. "Go Dragoon, final attack!!" commanded Tyson on the top of his voice.

Both mighty Dragons attacked fiercely. "Prepare to be defeated," said Hilary and laughed wickedly. "In your dreams!!" said Tyson as Dragoon gave a full hit to Draganza (Hilary's bitbeast), right in the face.

"You show him, Draganza!!" said Hilary referring to Dragoon. " C'mon Dragoon...hyper typhoon!!" yelled Tyson.

"C'mon, Draganza!!" ordered Hilary. Both bitbeasts has crossed the limits of anger by now. They attacked, leading to an incredible blast.

"BOOYAA!! You loose!!" said Hilary as her fellow girls cheered. "Open your eyes girl, it's a draw!" declared the boy who was the referee.

Hilary stared at the two motionless blades lying in the smoking, demolished dish. "Oh no!!" she said angrily. Tyson bent forward and picked up his blade.

"Humph, Girls!" he mumbled as he turned to leave. "I hate boys!!" thundered Hilary. She was dead furious by now.

"Stop it you two!" said Kate loudly as she came forward. Both Tyson and Hilary turned to her. Their groups had left.

"Hey, how's it going beautiful?" asked Tyson, crackling a wicked smile. Kate frowned and ignored the remark.

"If I see more of these battles around here, you're gonna be spending the rest of your days with the locker!" she said sharply. "Only if your there to company" said Tyson.

Kate controlled her anger. "Which one of you is behind the threat?" she asked. "What threat?" asked Hilary. "The one given to Mr. D a few days ago!" replied Kate.

"I know nothing about threats!" said Tyson. "Liar!" said Hilary. Tyson glared at her. "I'm not lying," he said. Hilary laughed. "What a joke!"

"I need answers now!" said Kate. "Ask the threat pro over here." said Tyson, eyeing Hilary. Kate rolled her eyes. "I'll be back for answers," she said and headed for her bike.

"No need to waste my time on those two, I have to talk to their heads" she thought. "Hey, Kate, if you ever want anyone killed, just remember me!" Tyson called.

"You know, I _do_ want someone killed!" said Kate, looking over her shoulder to Tyson. "Really? Who? If it's that Sherlock Holmes (Kai) then it'll be my..." he was interrupted.

"_You_! I want to have _you_ murdered!" she said darkly as she sat on her bike. She realized that Kai was gone.

Hilary smirked. "Good one, I.K!" she said. "Don't be surprised if you get a suicide case tomorrow morning!" said Tyson.

"Don't worry, I'll be sure to celebrate the incident!" said Kate as she drove away. "She loves me!" said Tyson and turned to leave. "She hates you, stupid!" said Hilary.

Tyson pretended as if he never heard her and went away. "I'll tell boss to let me plan a murder tonight!" she thought in hatred as she walked back to their hide out.

--

"What was that? I've never seen lousier spinning!" said a vague figure. "Wasn't my fault, it's that goon Dragoon of his!" protested Hilary. "Boss, she's right, we have to do something about that thing!" said Salima.

"We have to do something about those Bad Boys that's what!" said their boss as she took a step forward.

All the girls in the room murmured in agreement. "You're right, Ming! What's the plan, then?" asked Hilary.

"Oh, Ming-ming has a plan alright!" said their boss and laughed. She was Ming-ming, the head of Bad Girls' group and foe of the Bad Boys.

Her appearance was truly that of a Bad Girl. She wore ripped, black and red top, dark fawn baggy pants, a pair of fingerless blue-gray gloves, a small tattoo on her left cheek and light blue hair streaked with indigo.

"Those boys have it coming now, Boss looks pretty determined," whispered Salima to Mariah who nodded.

**(Okay, I made Ming-ming the leader of bad girls group! It's just a story! Ok! And Brooklyn's the leader of bad boys... you will find out in the next chapter! Please please review!!)**


	4. Chapter 4

**(Chapter 4 is here! Enjoy! I hope you like it and please don't forget to review!)**

Kai was on his way to Mr. Dickenson's house for further information on the person who threatened him on a particular demand.

Kai was quite frustrated by this single case. Even though I.K was helping him on it, their still was confusion about it.

The wind's efforts of making his hair messy were a success as he drove on his super-bike. He seriously needed a hair cut but according to his brain there was no time!

Besides, he had a certain hunch that I.K liked that hair-do of his. Kai had reached his destination.

He got off his bike and twirled the keys in his hand as he reached for the door. Suddenly his sixth sense tingled.

Something wasn't right there, he could sense it. He thought of something and turned the knob of the door.

"I knew it! It's unlocked!" he thought as he opened the door carefully.

He came inside. "What the?? The news didn't forecast for a tornado." he said as he examined the house which seemed as if it had been turned upside down. It was a complete mess.

"Mr. Dickenson!" he said loudly. "Mr. D! Are you there?" he asked again as he proceeded for the living room.

"Hn..." he said and reached for his cell phone. He dialed a number quickly.

--

I.K was on her way to her office, pondering on the case. Her heavy bike shone brightly in the sunlight as she drove in a speed.

She had a rare ability of keeping her mind at two places at once. She was thinking of Daichi's little info, Kai's suspects and...

Her wireless communicator buzzed. "Kate, Kate...are you there?" asked a familiar voice. She took the communicator out of the case attached to her belt.

She pushed the button and brought it close to her mouth. "Kai, what is it?" she asked, steering the bike with one hand.

"You need to get here, something's wrong at Mr. D's house." came Kai's voice.

"I'm on my way" said Kate and turned off the communicator, turning her bike with a flash at the same time.

Her bike raced along the roads with the speed of lightning.

--

Kai was examining the side table, in the living room, with a magnifying glass. He could see finger prints, a smile came on his face. "Gotcha!" he said when I.K entered the room.

She was looking around the place with surprise. She looked at Kai. "Any idea who did this?" she asked. "Nope, but I got a log on his finger prints." he said getting up.

"And Mr. D? He's not here?" she asked, reaching for the wireless communicator. "I've checked everywhere, no sign of him." said Kai. Kate pushed the button of the wireless.

"Garland, send in the CID people, Mr. Dickenson's house right now!!" she said sharply. "Right." came Garland's voice. After doing that she searched the place herself.

"We should've had this place guarded" she said and frowned. "It seems whoever he was, he was after something, not just Mr. D." said Kai shrewdly.

"How long is it gonna take for them to get here?" Kate groaned after a while. "Those CID dudes can't be trusted to be punctual." she thought angrily.

She pushed the deep blue locks behind her ear in annoyance. The door bell rang. "What do they have to ring the doorbell for?" she said in anger as she reached for the door.

As soon as she opened it, a dozen men marched in. "Some manners!" she said as they bustled in, scattering here and there.

Kai couldn't help but smile at her frustration. "C'mon! Move it! Move it! Move it! Take some photos...this place is crawling with proofs against Ty and minions, c'mon people, I want some work done here." said the CID officer busily.

Kate glanced at Kai who just shrugged. "How can you say Ty's guilty...? Officer Tala, am I right?" asked I.K. "Eh??" said the red-head.

"Oh, you're Inspector Kate Jones, huh? Nice to meet you...hey you!" he suddenly called as he shook Kate's hand. "I can sense finger prints all over this place, and check under those rugs too, move it!!" he said.

He seemed more like an army officer to Kate. As she glanced at the CID men, she suddenly let out a gasp.

"They're trashing the place even more, hey, are you blind or something, this house belongs to someone." she protested as one of CID men broke an antique vase.

"Let us do our work, Ma'am, we know what we're doing." said Tala as he pointed to the men and ordered a black coffee simultaneously.

Kate just glared at him as he sat on a couch that wasn't destroyed by now. Kate sighed as the CID men continued their _work!_

"Sir, we found two different and unidentified finger prints from the door knob" said a man to Officer Tala. Kate slapped her forehead.

"That could be ours!!" she said through gritted teeth. "Arrest them." said Tala. Kate's jaw dropped open as two men headed for herself and Kai.

"THAT'S IT!!" she roared and gave the men a piece of her mind. Soon they were lying flat on the floor. "OUT OF THE HOUSE!!" she said in rage.

"I SAID LEAVE!!" she shouted again but Tala just shrugged and finished his cup of coffee. Even Kai got fed up of these people.

**(Well, there you have it! Tell me if you like how I made Tala annoying!)**


	5. Chapter 5

**(Updating...)**

"Listen Ma'am…" started Tala smoothly, getting up.

"If you have problems with us then...deal with it cuz that's how we work." he said, ignoring Kate's fuming face and shaking fists.

She took a few deep breaths. "How long is it gonna take for your _work_ to finish?" she asked calmly, soothing her temples.

"I'm glad you're cooperating, Ma'am." said Tala with a smile.

"Okay men, time to round it all up, c'mon back in the van, March! March! March!" he ordered. "It's July." said Kate absent mindedly.

Tala looked at her and laughed. "Nice one, Jones." he said and left with the others. Kate kicked the couch furiously.

"So it's agreed then, we both hate CID department from now on." said Kai as he pocketed his hands.

Kate nodded slightly. "I should've known better than to call those jerks." she said as they both walked out together.

"I hate being called MA'AM!" she admitted as she reached her bike. "And I feel like vomiting when I see red heads." said Kai quietly.

For a second they both looked at each other and then laughed.

"See you around Kai." said Kate pleasantly as she rode on her bike. They both drove off in the opposite directions.

--

With Mariah distracting the guards on the entrance, Hilary slipped in the bad boys' hideout without being noticed.

Something was definitely going on inside. She peeped through the key hole.

"I have a plan, those Bad Girls will be the main and only suspects in I.K's case if you just follow my lead" said a voice.

Hilary couldn't get a clear view so she opened the door slightly.

An orange haired male was standing in the middle of the room and the boys were listening to him.

He wore a dark purple parka, dark grey pants, a pair of black leather gloves, heavy-looking snickers and a gold earring in the left ear.

In addition to that appearance, he had a determined look on the face, more like a sinister look in Hilary's opinion.

"Just let me at'em boss, I'll make them pay for what they called me yesterday." said Tyson, punching his palm.

"Ty, you're already in the eyes of police, I want someone unsuspected, someone who's innocent looking...yet dangerous." said the boss thoughtfully.

"But Brook, I'm your best man, dude..." protested Tyson but Brooklyn stopped him. "Sorry Ty, but I have a game plan in my head." he said.

"Now let's see...hmm..." he said as he looked at the boys one by one.

Hilary looked away as the aqua eyes looked across the room.

"Hmm...how about...Tate..." he said, eyes stopping on the blond. Tate stepped forward.

"Him, no not him, you know he only works here cuz you pay him in...SUGAR!!" yelled Tyson in protest. Tate glared at him.

"Granger, that's enough. We don't have any room for jealous boys here." said Brooklyn sharply.

"What's your full name again, Tate?" he asked, turning to the blond who was busy showing Tyson his tongue.

"Uh...Max, Max Tate" he replied. Hilary had her ears glued to the door as she listened alertly.

"Tate, you help me in my plan and I add chocolate to your pay." said Brooklyn in a business type of way.

A smile came on Max's face. Tyson groaned. "_Chocolate? Chocolate? Damn those chocolate factories...Note to self: burn those darn factories first thing_ _tomorrow morning_" he thought evilly.

"Ok, I'm in" said Max quickly. "He needs a partner too." said Brooklyn looking at Tyson who shook his head instantly.

"I won't team up with sugar head here, he'll cramp my style man." he said.

"(Sigh) fine then, Kevin, you're with Tate, got it?" asked Brooklyn from a green haired boy. "Aye, aye Sir!" he said. "That's aye, aye captain! Stupid!" shot Tyson at Kevin.

**(Plz review)**


	6. Chapter 6

**(Updating another chapter!)**

Soon Hilary slipped out of the place, beaming at her own abilities of spying. She hurriedly signaled Mariah to come.

Both girls hastened to get back to Ming-ming so they could inform her what they had found out.

--

Kate was walking up and down her office. "Those lazy, good for nothing CID's, they're gonna take a whole century to find out about the criminal" she thought.

"You shouldn't have given the case details to them, those CID guys are as slow as slugs" said Garland.

"I know, and that Tala, Grr...he's gotten three layers under my skin." she said in rage. Just thinking of the insane red-head made her reach her dignity limits.

"Just try to ignore that dude, ok." said Garland. It wasn't everyday that he got to see I.K in anger.

Kate sighed as she opened the criminal record file. She suddenly stopped. "Hey, where's Ian, haven't seen him in a while?" she asked.

"Ian's on a leave, I think he finally thought of getting a plastic surgery for his nose." said Garland sarcastically. Kate smiled.

Kate noticed that it was a bit quiet. "Hey, I don't hear that pick-pocket moaning today, what's up?" she asked.

Garland scratched his head nervously. Kate raised an eyebrow. "What did you do this time?" she asked, rolling her eyes.

"Well...uh...he had a mouth-organ, I.K..." started Garland. "And he wouldn't stop playing, I told him to but he wouldn't listen...so I..." Garland was cut short.

"So you stopped him permanently." she said, getting up. "No, I just kinda, knocked him out that's all." said Garland.

"I'm gonna make sure that he's still...breathing." she said and headed for the cell. She took the keys and opened the locker.

Daichi was lying flat on the ground, a big bump on his head. Kate bent forward and took his wrist.

"He's alive," she said and got up. "You know Garland, you're a bit over-aggressive." she said as she went back to her desk. "I'm not aggressive!" said Garland and folded his arms.

"You must be thinking of Wyatt," he said. "Wyatt? Don't be silly Garland, don't you know his nick name?" said I.K.

"No, what is it? Tell me!" said Garland eagerly. "It's...Police Panda." she said and watched Garland burst into fits of laughter.

"H-How come he's nick named that?" he asked, controlling the over-flow of laughter.

"Because, A. Pandas are rare, you don't meet people like Wyatt round very corner... B. They're harmless, C. they're cute and D. they're herbivores." she said and once again Garland broke into laughter.

Lucky Wyatt was currently out on some business. "Wyatt's a...a herbivore, no wonder the guy avoids eating meat!" said Garland, wiping off his tears.

"He's a vegetarian, Garland; he hates to eat anything but veggies." she said calmly as she continued to look at the file.

At the same moment Wyatt came in. He wasn't in his uniform. He wore an off white shirt and black pants; he had one hand on his eye.

Garland was suddenly reminded of Pandas. He tried to hide his laughter as his eye twitched due to tears (of laughter).

"Wyatt, something wrong with your eye?" asked Kate, ignoring Garland's fidgets.

"Oh...uh...I got hit." said Wyatt innocently as he removed his hand to reveal a black eye.

Garland was now on his knees, punching the floor as he laughed his head off. "Wyatt, who did this?" asked I.K as she glared at Garland.

"Oh...it was..." Wyatt mumbled something under his breath. "What was that?" asked Kate.

"Okay, okay, it was Rick...he punched me in the eye when I told him to stop spray-painting on the wall." Wyatt blurted out.

"Wyatt...you're so vulnerable." said Kate and sighed as Garland clutched his stomach, groaning and chuckling.

"I think...I'm...gonna...burst...!!" he moaned as he tried to get to his feet. "Permission Granted" said I.K as she told Wyatt to ignore Garland.

"Don't worry Panda, I'll fix that Rick dude." said Garland.

"You're not fixing anyone, Garland." said I.K sharply. "I.K" said a girl with short black hair.

"Some guy called Tala's on the phone." she said as she handed a cell phone to I.K.

"Thanks, Queen." said Kate with an unnoticeable groan. "No problem-o." said Queen as she went back.

"Hello" said I.K. "Ma'am, I wanted to tell you that your report about Mr. D's house will be ready in a week." said a familiar voice.

"WHAT?? A week!!" exclaimed Kate in disbelief. A sound of laughter came from the other side. "Just kidding, Ma'am." said Tala. Kate gritted her teeth.

"You can heave the report t-day." said Tala. "Thanks a lot Mr. Volkov," said Kate and groaned again. "I've never hated anyone so much before." she said.

"Aww...did you get a boo-boo Pandy Wandy...want me to kiss it and make it all better??" asked Garland in an innocent voice.

Wyatt looked confusingly at him. "Are you sure you feel ok, Garland?" asked Wyatt.

"Aww...look Kate, Pandy Wandy just said his first seven words, and it had my name in it!" said Garland as his eyes shone with pride.

Kate smiled broadly as Garland tapped Wyatt on his shoulder, laughing like he had never laughed before.

**(I hope you like it...or i hope someone is reading this!:)!)**


	7. Chapter 7

**(Updating..)**

Mr. Dickenson looked worried as two figures shadowed upon him. "W-What do you want with me?" he asked in a shaking voice.

One of the figures laughed. "You know what we want, and we won't let you go until you sign these papers" said the other, pulling a pen and a few papers in front of the old man.

Mr. Dickenson read the papers. "That's it? This is unbelievable! I cannot let you people do this" he said.

"Listen Old man, you do what we say and you're safe," said one. "But I can't sign this" said Mr. Dickenson carefully. "Why is that?" asked the person.

"Because this will bring a great loss of talent in the kids. The beyblading world will be changed forever. What will kids do if they don't have..." Mr. Dickenson was interrupted.

"Grr...Suit yourself, C'mon" said one to the other and they both left, locking the door behind them. Mr. Dickenson sighed.

--

Kate's silver eyes surveyed the CID building as she entered. It was pretty unusual. Loads of CID agents were roaming here and there.

Every single person seemed to be busy. Everyone except Officer Tala Volkov!

Tala was on a big comfy chair, leaning against the back, eyes closed. An empty cup of coffee was lying on his desk.

Kate coughed slightly but no movement from the red-head. "Uh, Mr. Volkov!" she said loudly. Still no response.

Kate rolled her eyes. "Is he deaf or something." she thought. She tried to get attention of a few agents but they walked past her as if she wasn't there.

Kate frowned. "Hello! Mr. Volkov, hey goofball, rise and shine!! Argh!!" she groaned as nothing seemed to be waking up Tala.

He was dead to the world. "MR. VOLKOV! WAKE UP!!" she yelled as she slammed her hand on the desk. The cup fell and broke to pieces.

This sudden wake-up-call made Tala jump and fall off the chair. "Whoa...is it doom's day already??" he asked absent-mindedly.

"It_ is_ for you! Now, if you mind giving me the reports." said I.K impatiently. "Oh...ugh...it's you Ma'am." said Tala as he got up, dusting his clothes.

"I have a name you know" said I.K sternly. "Ah...um...of course you do Miss Jones," said Tala as he smiled.

"Hey, someone get Miss. Jones reports, NOW!!" he yelled loudly. With a flash, the reports were on his desk.

"Here you are... I'm sure you'll agree to the results" said Tala as he gave the file to her. Kate took the reports and turned to go. "Thanks, bye." she said and left quickly.

Tala yawned. "Hey, someone get me a feather pillow will ya! And don't disturb me!" he ordered and fell back in his chair. "And someone replace this cup too! And no slacking! Work, work, work!!" he commanded again lazily.

"I sure wish I.K could just throw him in the lock-up." said one as he looked at his Head with hatred.

The others agreed as they continued their tasks.

--

Kai entered her office. He stopped as he saw I.K hold her head in both hands. "The guy's a complete lunatic, he's insane!!" she said as she frowned.

"Kate, what's up?" asked Kai as he sat in front of her. She looked up. "Would you believe it?" she asked as she pushed the file to him.

Kai opened the file. It had pictures of Mr. Dickenson's house. He read the report.

_Finger prints: Unidentified, Foot prints: Unidentified, Suspects: Tyson Ranger. Criminal Record: Five murders, ten bomb blasts, five threats to police. _

_The suspect Tyson Ranger is hear-by guilty of breaking in Mr. Dickenson's house, stealing his valuables and kidnapping him as well. _

Kai's eyes widened. "Ty's the main suspect!" started Kate. "How is that possible when his finger prints don't match...Oh, for goodness sake, this Tala guy's off his rocker!" she said in fury.

"And they got his name wrong too." added Kate angrily.

"I'm gonna kill that red-headed freak for ruining my case!!" shouted Kate in rage as she got up.

"Kate, calm down, you haven't been following your schedule have you?" asked Kai.

Kate heaved a sigh and sat on her chair. "He just hates Ty so much that he's just blaming him for the things he never did." she said.

"If Ty's not guilty, then, who is it?" wondered Kai. "I don't know but I'm certainly going to talk to the Bad Boy's head today," she said.

Kai still pondered on one single point. "If the finger and foot prints are unidentified then, the criminal's not someone we know! It can't be anyone from the two groups." he thought.

**(Review plz)**


	8. Chapter 8

**(enjoy)**

"So, you say those Bad Girls are planning something to trap us." said Brooklyn. Max nodded. "Hm...they don't know our plans, do they, Tate?" asked Brooklyn.

"Nope, they don't have a clue of what we're onto." said the blond. "How can you trust him, Brook, he was sugar-high yesterday." said Tyson as he pouted.

"Was not!" said Max. "You were, I saw you gobble three sugar packs in a second" said Ty. "Enough!" said Brooklyn.

"Tate, Kev, I need you to get their plan-details tomorrow," he ordered. "Yes, Sir!" said Kevin. Max nodded.

"Sure, but you know it takes a lot of risk to do that...hmm...maybe we could sort this out by adding a few taffies in the deal." said Max as he eyed Brooklyn.

"Dude, this guy's crazy, Brook, don't do it! You know how expensive those sugar coated things are these days, this guy's gonna leave you broke." protested Tyson.

"Relax Granger, I have a lot of bucks to make this guy satisfied." said Brooklyn calmly. Max chuckled.

"Hey Boss!" called a boy with fawn hair. "Someone's here t see ya." he said.

"Mike (Michael) who is it? If it's those pesky girls then drive'em off." said Brook.

"It's a girl alright, a really hot one too, calls herself I.K." said Michael. "Jones is here!" exclaimed Brooklyn.

"Let her in!" he said as her tried to brush his parka in a hurry. "Boss, she's just a girl." said Lee. "She's a police Inspector you idiots." said Brooklyn.

A girl entered the room, dressed in police uniform, her deep blue hair tied in a braid and her silver eyes directly upon the ginger haired male.

"I'm here on a special investigation, Brooklyn." she said calmly and confidently. Brooklyn stood in front of her and smiled.

"Inspector Kate Jones," he said. "Long time no see, when was the last time we faced each other?" he asked.

"In a police raid!" replied I.K smoothly. Brooklyn cleared his throat. "So, what's the problem now?" he asked seriously.

"Can I have a word somewhere private?" she asked, aware of the crowd of boys in the room. "Sure!" he said.

"C'mon you guys get outta here," he said loudly. A few boys mumbled and left.

Ty winked at her mischievously and left too. Kate took a deep breath.

"I need to know if you have any idea about Mr. D? He's been kidnapped somehow and the criminal's unidentified." she said.

"Hmm...I don't think..." said Brooklyn. "No clue? Fine, I'll go now." said the silver eyed inspector as she turned around.

"Wait!" called Brooklyn. "I did see two strangers 'bout days ago." he said. "What did they look like?" asked Kate quickly.

"Anh, they were tall...and one had blue hair, the other one looked like some foreigner" said Brooklyn. Kate noted this down on a note book.

"Anything else?" she asked. "Hm, they were definitely Bad Boy material." said Brook. "Ok, thanks, see ya." said Kate as she said and left.

Brooklyn looked a bit concerned. He had never thought about those two strangers seriously. He shrugged.

--

Kai was walking down the street; unluckily his bike needed a few repairs. His keen eyes were keeping an out look for anything suspicious.

As the grey-haired Russian proceeded his thoughts came back on the irritating case.

"Why would anyone kidnap Mr. D in the first place? What would anyone want with him?" the questions spun in his head.

He suddenly bumped into someone. "Hey, watch where you're walking." said a ginger haired girl with big round glasses.

She had a microphone in her hand and wore a skin coloured skirt with a brown coat. She gasped as she saw Kai clearly.

"You're Detective Kai," she exclaimed. "Quick, Kenny, roll the camera." she ordered a brown haired boy with glasses.

"Okay, Emily, you're...on!" he said as he pulled a big video camera to the girl who faced it.

"Good evening folks, this is Emily, live coming from the 7th Avenue, we have here the famous Detective Kai." she said.

Kai guessed that she was a news reporter. She turned to Kai and so did the camera.

"Mr. Hiwatari, would you like to tell us something about the recent kidnapping of Mr. Stanley. A. Dickenson?" she asked.

"No!" replied Kai coldly. "Uh...?" Emily sweat dropped. "Mr. H, how about a little info on the case you're handling currently? We've heard that you're having problems with it?" she asked again.

"I never have any problems with any of my cases" replied Kai darkly. "Well, if you haven't caught the culprit yet then you surely must have a prime suspect." said Emily in a questioning voice.

A clueless stare was the answer given to her. "You'll know when we catch the culprit" he said and left. Emily turned to the camera. "Well folks that was detective Kai. It seems that he is close to solving his case but we can't be sure yet" she said.

**(don't forget to review)**


	9. Chapter 9

**(Ch 9 up!)**

"So, have you got a decision yet, Mr. Dickenson?" asked the vague figure as he stepped near the old man.

"I told you that this is not fair, kids out there need our guidance," replied Mr. Dickenson.

The figure laughed loudly. "Hey, come here will ya?" he called his other partner.

"What?" asked his companion. "The old dude says that kids _need our guidance_." said the first one and chuckled again.

"Hn, kids can manage themselves, we don't care for them. You just sign these papers Mr. D and we'll go easy on you." said the other guy.

"You won't get away with this, what did those harmless children ever did to you? All they want is to be good bladers." said Mr. D.

The room echoed sarcastic laughs. "Harmless? They drive us crazy!!" cried one. "They're devils in kids' costumes I tell ya." said the other one.

"I still don't get how it will benefit you! said Mr. D.

The two figures didn't reply, instead they gave him a few papers and a pen. "If you're sensible, you'd sign them." said one. Mr. Dickenson was thinking hard.

--

"Hello, Kai! It's now or never, I'm gonna solve this case right now." said Kate on her cell phone as she drove on her bike.

"We don't have a clue where the kidnappers are keeping Mr. D." came Kai's voice.

"I don't care, you just be ready, when I ring on your cell you'll know what to do." said Kate.

"But I.K, you're being hasty, if you get into trouble..." Kai was cut short.

"I won't, I know what I'm doing." she replied and hung up.

--

Kai came in I.K's office. "Uh, I.K's not here." said Wyatt. He knew that Kai always came to see her. "I know." said Kai.

"Did she tell you where she was going?" he asked. "No, she just got up her seat suddenly and left quickly," replied Wyatt.

"Oh, Detective Kai, your girlfriend's not here." said Queen as she spotted Kai. Kai narrowed his eyes.

"Mind your own business." he mumbled. "Hn, no need to get so cranky." said Queen and left.

"If you're here for I.K, then I think she's out for more investigation." said Garland. "She said something about checking a few abandoned buildings." he added.

"Like, the ones that are not taken by the Bad groups." said Wyatt. Kai's eyes widened. "That's it!" he cried and left hastily.

"Wow, you're a big help these days panda boy." said Garland.

"Stop calling me that! Do I look like some black-and-white bear to you?" asked Wyatt in annoyance.

Garland viewed him from tip to toe. "Well?" asked Wyatt. "Yup!" said Garland.

"Where on earth did you get such an idea? I don't see anyone else calling me by that name." Wyatt complained.

"Well, we're trying our best to spread it aren't we?" Queen said, hiding her smile.

"Aw!" Wyatt groaned.

--

Kate walked up the street, eyes on the tall, abandoned building. "It's got to be this one," she thought. She saw Tyson against the wall of the building.

He was looking here and there, whistling loudly. He stopped as he saw her. She ignored him and went for the door.

"Sorry sweetie, can't let ya in." said Tyson as he stopped her. "Why not?" asked Kate as she narrowed her eyes. "Cuz I said so," replied Tyson.

"Kay, okay, don't get angry! I'm here to keep the B.G's from taking this building." he replied as he saw her frown.

"In a sec my pals'll be here and this building'll be ours," he added as he pocketed his hands.

"Think you can do me a favour?" asked Kate calmly. "Shhure, anything." said Ty hastily. "Let me go in and keep everyone else out," she said and went in.

Ty shrugged and started whistling again, looking out for any bad girls.

**(...err...review...plz)**


	10. Chapter 10

**(Mystery about to be solved. Read!)**

It was dark inside the building. Kate cautiously shone her torch around the building, ears on the alert for any sign of movement.

She went near the staircase when someone grabbed her from behind and placed his hand on her mouth.

"Sorry, but no intruders allowed. I'm afraid I will have to make you stay here now." said the person.

Kate frowned as the person tried to drag her somewhere. She quickly kicked him from behind and pulled out her revolver.

She shone her torch at him. He looked surprised. "Where's Mr. Dickenson?" asked Kate roughly.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." he stammered. "Oh, you know what I'm talking about. And call your pals out too, no tricks!" said Kate boldly.

"Uh...ok, d-don't shoot!" he said and got to his feet slowly. "The other two are upstairs, with Mr. Dickenson." he told.

Kate signaled him to take her to the place and followed him upstairs, dialing Kai's number simultaneously.

--

Kai had almost reached the building he suspected. Suddenly his cell phone rang. Recognizing the caller, Kai drove faster.

Meanwhile, Kate and the kidnapper had reached the room where the other two criminals were.

Kate kicked the door open and soon all three kidnappers had their hands behind their heads.

"Aw man, we shouldn't have asked him to keep guard!" said one to the other. "Where have you kept him?" asked Kate.

"The old guy, he's locked next door." told one of them. "What do you want with him?" she asked.

"Just a few signatures on a petty contract." replied one innocently. The trio weren't familiar to Kate. She ordered them to remove their masks.

One of them looked about seventeen. He had blue hair and dark brown eyes. The other was blonde and didn't look Japanese.

The third kidnapper had long dark purple hair and looked oldest among the other two. "You're not professional criminals." guessed Kate. "What are your names?"

"Hiro!" said the blue-haired teen. "I'm Romero and believe me it was all his idea." said the blonde, pointing to Hiro.

"My name's Barthez." said the purple-haired guy. "Hm, I've never heard of you people." said Kate.

Suddenly Kai came in, panting slightly. How did he get past Tyson? A strong punch in the face was the key to Kai's entrance.

"Kai, get Mr. D from next door while I call for back-up." said Kate. Kai took the keys from Romero and went to free Mr. D.

After telling Garland about the situation on her communicator, Kate asked the kidnappers about the reason for this illegal action.

"Well..." started Hiro. "We wanted Mr. Dickenson to sign on a contract that said that there will be no more coaches hired for the present beyblading generation." he said.

Kate was confused. "Why?" she asked. "Because all three of us have had bad experience in coaching and we think it's not worth it. Those kids don't respect us and take our advices for jokes!" said Barthez.

"So you thought you'd be doing a favour to the beyblade coaches this way." concluded Kate. "Duh, you have no idea how amateur bladers drive us coaches crazy!" said Romero.

"We make them champions, we work hard with them and what do they do? Clown around all day, disobey us and...(sob)...embarrass us!" he said sorrowfully.

"You get paid don't you?" asked Kate. "Paid! We go insane with those devils all day and you think money would make us forget that torture! You're wrong!" said Barthez.

Kai had taken Mr. Dickenson to the hospital near by. Garland had arrived with dozen policemen, armed.

The three kidnappers were handcuffed. "I still say kids don't deserve coaches like us these days." moaned Hiro.

"We were about to make our fellow coaches happy." said Romero. "And we would've gotten away with it if it wasn't for you cops!" said Barthez.

"Kids today are expecting you to help them out. They might not show it but they respect you and are proud to have coaches like you." said Kate shrewdly.

"So, I guess we were kinda wrong" said Romero. "Yeah, but since you aren't professional criminals and were misunderstood..." Kate was interrupted.

"Hey, you're not going easy on them are you? They could've affected the whole blading generation! They're masterminds of evil!" said Garland.

"And you are staying away from them while they're in lockups." said Kate sternly. Garland pouted.

"Case solved!" said Kai with relief. "I'm glad to hear it!" said a familiar voice.

"YOU! How did you get here?" asked Kate with a frown as she saw the annoying redhead.

"CID knows everything, Ma'am. You did a great job." said Tala. "With my help of course." he added.

Kate looked revoltingly at him. "If you don't get out of my sight right now then you'll find yourself on a pile of garbage!" she threatened angrily.

"No need t-get angry Ma'am..." Tala started but made a run for it when Kate aimed her gun at him.

Kate smiled and both walked out of the building. Suddenly Kai's cell phone rang. "Detective Kai, there's another case for you..." a voice said on the phone.

Kai and Kate looked at each other, grinning meaningfully.

**THE END**

**(That's it for that! Tell me if you liked the way I put all the characters in! Please review)**


End file.
